The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 5 Problem With PSN
by Noire2015
Summary: Valdimir Makarov comes up with the idea and discuss it with Ocelot and A that they should infiltrate the PSN Headquarters to hack the PSN in order to take their money from Sony and use it to keep their Big Shell up for business and meanwhile Amy and Adrian's fling continues as A has a score to settle with Spencer.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 5 Problem With The PSN Network

(The story continues when Amy felt bad about her affair with Adrian and went to talk to the school Psychiatrist about it and also Amy and Ben had a wedding shower together and later that night Amy remembers what Dr. Fields had told her and she goes over to Adrian's house and tells her that she is still planning on marrying Ben but Amy then decides to continue her sexual romance with Adrian and then Amy and Adrian winds up having hot passionate hardcore sex, in this story Ocelot and A strikes back and breaks into the Playstation Network headquarters just to hack the users PSN accounts so Ocelot could use their accounts to gain everyone's information and password for various reasons well for money the most but on the other hand A encounters Spencer while Amy is still having her fling with Adrian knowing that she is about to be married to Ben.)

Chapter 1: Ocelot's Plan

Meanwhile in the oceans of Manhattan at Big Shell and at Ocelot's office Ocelot sits at his desk on his laptop while A lends against the wall until the phone rings as Ocelot taps the loudspeaker button on the phone machine. "Ocelot speaking" said Ocelot. "Sir Ocelot Mr. Vladimir Makarov would like to have a word with you he says it's urgent" said female. "Send him in" said Ocelot. "Makarov is on his way now" said female. Ocelot looks at the glass window to see Makarov approaching. "Alright I see him coming thanks" said Ocelot. Ocelot turns the loudspeaker on his phone machine off. "A could you get that" said Ocelot. A opens the door for Makarov. "Hey Ocelot do you have a minute?" said Makarov. "Sure have a seat" said Ocelot. "Thanks for the offer but I rather stand and get this off of my chest" said Makarov. "Is something wrong?" said Ocelot. "Well there is obviously something wrong or otherwise I wouldn't be in your office talking to you but ever since ya'll trip to the White House and the bill contract thing backfired on you ever since then due to the fucking economy around this world if you want to call it that way Big Shell is losing its budget by the minute" said Makarov. "You have got to be fucking kidding" said Ocelot. "I wish I was but look at this chart I drew from the drawing my boss showed me" said Makarov. Makarov shows Ocelot the chart and he looks at it. "Day by day we are losing $20,000 every fucking day which this is bad for us and this is all because of these fucking Facebook fuckers wants to waste all of our business here which explains me why the oil fence hasn't been working recently and most of the computers in the computer lab doesn't even work and some of them may have viruses because apparently some fucking idiot was in the computer lab looking up lesbian porn" said Makarov. The camera shoots at A for a brief moment and we also see that A is looking at a picture of Spencer A is holding. "The dumb motherfucker knows better" said Ocelot. "It's because of the economy as I just fucking said Ocelot and not to forget it was our idea to corrupt Barrack Obama and made him create this Internet bill so those pussy ass motherfuckers won't use their Internet causing our Big Shell to lose budget by the minute" said Makarov. "Yeah but the plan failed because those 2 boys and that woman came and interfere" said Ocelot. "Spencer" said A. "What was that?" said Ocelot. "I don't know about you two guys but I still have a settle the score with Spencer" said A. "What are you going to do kill her?" said Ocelot. "No let's just say it's the other way around she technically made Ricky stole everything from me and I need to use her to get it back from him" said A. "Do as you like with her sir or ma'am so as I was saying there is a chance we can save our Big Shell" said Makarov. "How can we save Big Shell?" said Ocelot. "Well you better be lucky that I am your boss that has bigger brains than you because this is what I have in mind" said Makarov. Makarov takes out a picture from his pocket and shows Ocelot the Sony Playstation Network headquarters. "Holy shit that is where that PSN is held for the PS3" said Ocelot. "Yeah and as of right now there are 77 million users with the PSN accounts and all you have to do just break into their headquarters beat the shit out of Sony go to it's core hand hack every single one of their fucking Playstation 3" said Makarov. "Yes that way they can stop playing that pussy ass Sonic Generations and all that bullshit" said Ocelot. "You mean multiplayer online games" said A. "Same thing" said Ocelot. "Not only you can just drain their PS3 but steal their passwords as well that way our Big Shell's budget will increase like crazy and then we will continue to make billions of money and we will then show that cocksucker Obama how we run things in our economy" said Makarov. "That is a brilliant plan boss brilliant" said Ocelot. "Hey there is nobody dumb enough to hack the users PS3" said Makarov. "Oh yes there is" said Ocelot. Ocelot points at himself and A. "Oh before I go you will be needing this" said Makarov. Makarov gives Ocelot a hacking device. "Don't lose that confidence and I expect this to be done right away" said Makarov. "Understood" said Ocelot. "Make it happen" said Makarov. Makarov leaves the office. "Alright A get your gears ready we are going to the PSN headquarters" said Ocelot. "And hopefully we'll alert the so called heroes as long as it's Spencer I still have some unfinished business with her" said A. " Time to work" said Ocelot. Ocelot picks up his hacking device and both Ocelot and A walks out the office and just as Ocelot closes the door behind them an R&B music randomly plays in the background.

Chapter 2: Fun Times In The Shower

The scene then switches to Adrian's house and in her bathroom Amy is taking a shower as she cleans her naked body and just when the R&B music blares 2 sets of hands came from behind and squeezes Amy's titties and she lets out moan and it is no other than Adrian as their lovemaking continues on and so Adrian constantly kissing and sucking on Amy's neck. "Oh Adrian" said Amy. "You like that baby?" said Adrian. "Yes just fuck me and get it over with" said Amy. "My pleasure" said Adrian. Adrian starts licking Amy's neck as they now start to kiss each other while Adrian uses her left hand to rub Amy's stomach to rubbing her pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Amy quickly turns facing Adrian hugging her tightly kissing her roughly and rubs her pussy against Adrian's pussy as they both moan in pleasure. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy and Adrian. "Amy" said Adrian. "Yes sweetheart?" said Amy. "Turn around for me please" said Adrian. Amy turns around as Adrian lifts up both of Amy's arms and leans her against the wall as the water continues running on them while Adrian starts kissing Amy's back and slowly bends down and then starts kissing her butt cheeks as Amy laughs. "That tickles" said Amy. Adrian then starts sucking Amy's butt hole while she places both of her hands on the side of Amy's butt and continues to suck her butt hole. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Adrian then licks Amy's butt hole like a lollipop causing Amy to have a orgasm. "OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH" said Amy. In Ruben and Cindy's room Ruben wakes up and hear Amy and Adrian moaning. "What the fuck is she at it again?" said Ruben. "Ruben go to sleep" said Cindy. "Adrian's has been fucking that Amy girl for the past hours" said Ruben. "So what you agreed you wouldn't interfere with Adrian's boyfriend or girlfriend now get back to sleep" said Cindy. Back in the shower this time Amy leans Adrian against the wall and rubs her pussy against Adrian's pussy and is really giving it to her and before the both let out a moan the scene then quickly changes back to Adrian's room and this time they are still having sex on her bed as Amy gets up holding and fucking Adrian after a massive orgasm she let out Amy continues to rub her pussy against Adrian's pussy and both of them came into each other's pussies and now Amy and Adrian are now worn our from their passionate loving sex while Amy just hugs Adrian and rubs her back. "I love you Adrian" said Amy. "I love you too Amy" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed as Amy continues to hug Adrian and rubs her back.

Chapter 3: Hacking Into The PSN

Meanwhile at the Playstation Network headquarters where the main PSN Network core is located it was closing time as Sony begins to lock everything up until there was knock on door. "Business is close for tonight come back tomorrow" said Sony. Ocelot shot the doorknob off and let himself in with A coming along with the hacking device. "So Sony we meet again" said Ocelot. "Wait a sec I could've sworn I seen you somewhere in some action video game or what not" said Sony. "I do not condone breaking the fourth wall to me or to the audience" said Ocelot as he looks at the camera to make sure that the audience would know the reference. "Well what do you want PSN Headquarters is closed" said Sony. "Apparently Sony you have no idea what you are doing to my business not only you are trying to be the best of the Nintendo WII including the WII-U that is suppose to be coming out sometimes this year and even the XBOX 360 but technically so to speak you are taking something from me that belongs to my business" said Ocelot. "What the fuck are you talking about?" said Sony. "Money" said Ocelot. "And?" said Sony. "You and your pussy ass 77 online users spends the rest of their lives trying to get these dumb ass trophies on Sonic CD or even hog all the action on Modern Warfare 3 online just to troll people" said Ocelot. "So what that is what makes the game fun and I will tell you what motherfucker if you don't get the fuck out of my headquarters I will contact the secretary defense" said Sony. "Sony you just make my job a little tougher don't you hey A show this motherfucker who's boss while I must attend to save Big Shell" said Ocelot. "Good night motherfucker" said A. A takes out the gun and hits Sony on the side of his head and knocks him unconscious. "In case you are listening Sony I have this hacking device and once I insert this device into it's core I will hack into all 77 million PS3's account and steal all of their passwords and information just to get my business running now A keep this motherfucker occupied while I start the hacking" said Ocelot. "Yes boss" said A. "A drags the unconscious Sony while Ocelot walks to the PSN core and removes the PSN'S main device and sticks his hacking device into the slot and he presses the suck button causing it to suck up it's energy meaning that he is officially hacking the Playstation Network by draining each users' passwords and personal information. "Now the hacking device will indicated that I have all of the motherfucker's information but this is going to take time because once my hacking scanner reaches to 100 then there is no way those 77 million motherfuckers will get their PSN back" said Ocelot. The camera pans closer to the hacking device as the number on it's screen says 1% and the number increases every 5 minutes.

Chapter 4: The Fling Continues

So now its starting to be nearly dawn as the sun almost raises and at Adrian's room it turns out that Amy and Adrian never went to sleep as it shows them laying on the bed completely naked kissing each other but then the scene quickly switches to Amy's house as Lauren and Madison walks near Amy's house. "Seriously Lauren you may want to make this quick you know I hate the idea of sneaking out 6am in the fucking morning just to see how Amy is doing" said Madison. "Madison I know for a fact that Amy and Adrian are fucking so we're just going to her house to see if she is still there and if not we'll stop by Adrian's" said Lauren. "I thought you told Adrian to stay away from Amy" said Madison. "I did tell her that but she think she is so slick with this bullshit so we are here to put an end to this" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison went up to Amy's doorstep and Lauren knocks on the door. "Now remember do not say anything about Amy being possibly gay just act normal" said Lauren. Anne opens the door as she is still wearing her nightgown. "Hey Lauren and Madison what are you two doing here early this morning?" said Anne. "We came to see Amy we were bored and we were hoping she doesn't mind if we pay her a visit" said Lauren. The scene then changes to Amy and Adrian still having sex in her bedroom while Adrian is on top of Amy rubbing her pussy against Amy's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. The scene switches back to in front of Amy's house. "Well Amy is spending the night at Ben's so she should be here in a few hours" said Anne. "That's what she said" said Madison. "Madison!" said Lauren. "Said what?" said Anne. "She may have said she was going to Ben's we just forgot" said Madison. The scene switches back to Adrian's room as Adrian rocks Amy hard causing her to moan fast. "(Orgasm) OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. The scene then switches back to in front of Amy's house. "That's ok well do you guys want to come in and wait for Amy to show up?" said Anne. "Nah it's okay but thanks for the offer" said Lauren. "You're welcome so if Amy comes home I'll tell her you two came to stop by" said Anne. "Alright so I'll see you later Mrs. Jurgens" said Lauren. "Bye" said Anne. Anne closes the door. "So what we do now should we go to Ben's?" said Madison. "No we're heading straight for Adrian's" said Lauren. The scene switches to Adrian's room and during the lovemaking Amy is so wildly crazy about the sex. "Oh Adrian I never thought having sex with a girl could be this addicting" said Amy. Adrian lays on top of Amy squeezing her titties. "Yeah see it is fun having sex with girls there is no law about you shouldn't have sex with a girl" said Adrian. "Yeah I know but once I marry Ben I don't know what am I going to do without you" said Amy. "Me either" said Adrian. "Just don't want this to end Adrian please fuck me please" said Amy. "I have a better idea" said Adrian as she smiles. "What is it?" said Amy. Adrian turns around to lay on top of Amy on the opposite direction to face Amy's pussy while Adrian let's her pussy sits above Amy's mouth as they are about to perform a 69. "(Gasp) I don't think I done a 69 before" said Amy. "Trust me you'll love it, me and my ex girlfriend used to do it all the time" said Adrian. Just then Amy and Adrian starts sucking and licking each other's pussies and loud slurping sounds is heard as they both moan and a few seconds later Amy and Adrian eventually came into each other's mouth as they both laughed. "Your cum taste so good Adrian" said Amy. "So does yours Amy" said Adrian. And thus the sex is over while Amy and Adrian begins to cuddle. "Do you know what I just now noticed Adrian?" said Amy. "What is that?" said Adrian. "That we never went to sleep we spent the entire night having sex" said Amy. "Yeah we did but even though you are getting married to Ben I enjoyed it" said Adrian. "Me too I really didn't think I was going to like the idea of me having sex with a girl I always thought it was too nasty but you Adrian deep down in your heart you showed me that it's not bad for me to have sex with a girl in fact it's even hotter having sex with girls than guys" said Amy. "Yeah tell me about it" said Adrian. "The way you rub your pussy against my pussy feels liking rubbing some wet cream on my pussy and whenever Ben sticks his dick inside me yes I feel like in heaven and in fact this was my main goal was to have sex period but Ben was the one who took my virginity and you are the first girl who I slept with" said Amy. "Amy I always loved you and I always dreamed about being with you" said Adrian. "I do too but I am getting married to Ben I can't do this to him but I am still willing to continue this non-casual romance with you" said Amy. "Me too" said Adrian. "Just remember just because I fucked your brains out doesn't mean that we're in a serious relationship" said Amy. "I know" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed. "I bet Ben is wondering where the hell am I at but I don't care at the moment I still want to be with you even though what we're doing is technically wrong" said Amy. "Yeah" said Adrian. "So do you think I should go have sex with Ben?" said Amy. "Well he is your fiancé it's your choice" said Adrian. "Right now come to think of it I am getting to a position on who I really want to be with I could dump Ben for you or continue on planning to marry him" said Amy. "If that is what you want" said Adrian. "And when I decide I'll let you know" said Amy. "Thanks" said Adrian.

Chapter 5: Adrian Vs Lauren & Madison

Amy and Adrian passionately kissing each other until there was a knock on her front door. "What the hell could be knocking early this morning" said Adrian. Adrian gets up and looks out the window and sees Lauren and Madison standing outside of her house. 'Oh fuck" said Adrian. "What?" said Amy. "Amy quickly put your clothes' on Lauren and Madison are here and you must leave" said Adrian. "Good idea" said Amy. Adrian also sees that her mom let's them in. "Shit Amy hurry find your clothes and leave" said Adrian. Amy picks up her pink bathrobe and puts it on. "Um where is the rest of your clothes your bra and underwear and all" said Adrian. "I technically snuck outside butt naked" said Amy. "Oh yeah well if you walk out my room and then Lauren and Madison will see you in your bathrobe so it's best for you to just climb out my window" said Adrian. Amy gently holds Adrian's head and kisses her deeply on her lips. "Take care ok" said Amy. "You do the same" said Adrian. "I love you Adrian" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. "Maybe later on tonight I'll come by and we will have lots of sex I don't care if I am a whore even if someone calls me one but I just want to be in a sexual relationship" said Amy. "Understood" said Adrian. "See you later" said Amy. "Just hurry go I'll call you" said Adrian. Amy opens Adrian's window while Adrian quickly puts her clothes on as Amy walks on the side of the roof and climbs down the gutter to land on the ground safely and runs off without being detected. Just as Adrian looks out the window to make sure Amy is gone there was a knock on her door. "What" said Adrian. Lauren and Madison came in Adrian's room. "So Adrian we meet again at last" said Lauren. "What the fuck do you want" said Adrian. "You know what I came here for I was wondering have you seen Amy around today?" said Lauren. "Nope I haven't seen her" said Adrian. "And why should we believe you?" said Madison. "Use your spiny head white girl if I seen Amy she would be right here now will she" said Adrian. "Just quit your denying and admit that you fucked Amy all night long last night" said Lauren. "Just get off of my back and so what if I fucked Amy I just don't want her to be hurt by that dopy Ben she is probably going to his house to have sex with him" said Adrian. "Let Amy have sex with Ben and there is nothing you can do to prevent that" said Lauren. "You don't know that" said Adrian. "I do know for a fact that Amy wouldn't sleep with a whore like you and besides Amy is straight and you are bisexual and Amy doesn't want to have sex with girls she told me herself" said Lauren. "Just get the fuck out of my house" said Adrian. Madison leaves Adrian's room while Lauren stays for a minute. "Listen you whore skanking son of a bitch if you ever go near Amy again I will fucking kill you, you understand" said Lauren. "Not if I kill you first you black bitch" said Adrian. "I'm watching you" said Lauren. Lauren leaves Adrian's room as Adrian scoffs at her behind her back and then lays flat on her bed and picks up a picture of Amy and stares at her picture. "Sweetie I don't care what your bitch as friends say I will still fuck your brains out no matter what" said Adrian. Adrian kisses Amy's picture.

Chapter 6: Problems With The PSN

Later that morning at Ricky's house and at Ricky's room the camera is already zoomed close to Ricky and Spencer's lips as they kiss each other passionately and when the camera zooms out they are under the covers as Ricky already has is dick inside of Spencer's pussy and is fucking her. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer. Ricky squeezes both of Spencer's titties as she continues to moan during sex. "I miss you so much baby" said Ricky. "Me too sweetheart" said Spencer. Ricky starts sucking Spencer's titties. "OH, OH, OH baby yes right here lick that fucking nipple" said Spencer. Ricky licks Spencer's nipple as she lets out another moan. "So Spencer what do you say me and you go troll people on Modern Warfare 3 online?" said Ricky. "Ricky you sick bastard, I am in let me call Aria Hannah and Emily real fast while you go get the PS3 set up" said Spencer. "Alright I love you" said Ricky. " I love you too" said Spencer. Ricky and Spencer kissed each other. Moments later Ricky came running with his headset and goes to the living room to turn his television on and then turn the PS3 on as he plugs in his headset and puts it on his head and sits on his couch. "Yeah you trolling motherfuckers are going down in the name of Ricky Underwood and his lovely sweetheart Spencer Hastings" said Ricky. Ricky goes to the sign in icon and selects it and then it loads for a very long time. "Holy shit what's up I should be signed in by now" said Ricky. The PS3 is still trying to sign Ricky online and is still loading. "Goddamn this shit is loading longer than Sonic 06 loading screen" said Ricky. Just as Ricky waited long enough there was a error sign on the upper left and then the screen darkens as it shows the message saying that the Sony Entertainment Network is under maintenance. "What the fuck" said Ricky. Ricky tries to log in his PSN account again and its still saying it's under maintenance. "Oh you have got to be kidding me hey baby something is wrong with the PSN Network" said Ricky. Spencer came downstairs into the living room on her cell phone with Aria. "I know Aria and the others are also having trouble" said Spencer. Spencer sits next to Ricky. "Does Aria knows what's going on?" said Ricky. "Aria do you have any idea what is wrong with the network (Inaudible) hmm he is sure about this I didn't hear anything like that on the news (Inaudible) ok you go tell Hannah and have him do some more research on this situation (Inaudible) ok call me back when you get some information" said Spencer. Spencer hangs up her cell phone. "So what happened?" said Ricky. "Well according to Hannah's boyfriend Caleb Sony may be screwed right about now" said Spencer. "And why is that?" said Ricky. "He says that our PSN accounts is being hacked which means the fucking hackers has stolen our passwords and personal information and we are not the only one it's happening to like 77 million users today as we speak" said Spencer. "Holy shit" said Ricky. "While Caleb digs some dirt around I am going to get dressed and after that call Ben to have him join us so we can get to the bottom of this" said Spencer.

Chapter 7: Amy Vs Lauren & Madison

Later at Ben's house Amy manage to sneak into Ben's room and quietly puts her underwear and bra back and even her undershirt and then quietly lays next to Ben and sleeps on his chest and quietly signs as nothing has happened and moments later the doorbell rings. "(Half awake) Honey can you get that?" said Ben. "Nah sweetie your dad can get that" said Amy as she kisses Ben's cheek. "(From downstairs) Amy Lauren and Madison is here they want to talk to you" said Leo. "Ah shit what the fuck do they want early this morning" said Amy. "How should I know they your friends and wow you smell like you just got out of the shower" said Ben. "Yeah I took a shower while you were sleeping" said Amy. "Go get the door" said Ben. Outside in front of Ben's house Lauren and Madison stands at the door stop waiting for Amy until she comes out of Ben's house to greets them. "Hey Lauren and Madison how are you?" said Amy. "We're fine" said Lauren. "Never been better" said Madison. They all laughed. "Madison you always suck with the puns you know that" said Amy. "Yeah I know most of my puns are lame" said Madison. "So what bring you guys here so early how you guys know I'd be at Ben's place?" said Amy. "Your mom told me" said Lauren. 'Oh well it's just that I am fine and all" said Amy. "Don't try to bullshit us Amy" said Lauren. "What are you talking about?" said Amy. "Oh you know what she is talking about" said Madison. "Is there something going on between you and Adrian that Ben doesn't know about?" said Lauren. "Who told ya'll that?" said Amy. "It doesn't matter who told us I know for a fact that you're fucking Adrian when you are about to be married to the man of your dreams and all of the sudden you want to be gay and throw all of your fucking dreams and your friends down the fucking drain now what is really going on Amy Jurgens?" said Lauren. "Oh wow so you came all the way to my boyfriend's place just to ask me am I'm fucking Adrian" said Amy. Lauren and Madison gave Amy the stare. "Bitch please no I am not fucking Adrian and even if I am fucking her that is none of your business" said Amy. "Technically it is our business us 3 have our friend code and you know what happens that when you decide to be gay" said Lauren. "We will then have to ban you from our friend list" said Madison. "And then we'll tell Ben what the fuck you've been doing behind his back if you don't tell him" said Lauren. "And then leave him the fuck alone" said Madison. "Madison don't be coming at me like that" said Amy. Madison gets up in Amy's face. "What the fuck are you going to do" said Madison. "You white bitch you better back off" said Amy. By the time Madison was going to slap Amy Lauren holds Madison back. "Hey, hey not in front of Ben's house" said Lauren. "You're lucky Amy" said Madison. "Listen to me Amy as your best friend it's best to fix this shit alright not only what you are doing to Adrian is affecting Ben but it's affecting us too being a lesbian or bisexual is a sin" said Lauren. "I am going back in the house and have sex with Ben and you're not invited" said Amy. "Sorry but we don't do threesomes come on Madison" said Lauren. "We're watching you" said Madison. Lauren and Madison walks off as Amy gives them a pissed off look on her face.

Chapter 8: Love Triangle

Meanwhile at Ben's room Ben sits on his chair while listening to Amy bitching about her argument with Lauren and Madison. "I don't care what they think of me I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAARE" said Amy. "Amy please I can't stand the yelling" said Ben. "I'm sorry Ben but my so called best friends had no fucking right to come to me at your doorstep and cause some serious drama and this is why I don't like it here" said Amy. "Wait a second just because you had a argument with Lauren and Madison you hate my house?" said Ben. "No Ben I am talking about staying here in this pussy as Los Angeles where a bunch of shit always happen to me I always wanted to live in New York because it's so nice and quiet there and I just want to relax for a change" said Amy. "What exactly happened outside?" said Ben. "Lauren and Madison came over here just to call me fat and that insulted me" said Amy. "Give me your phone I'll cuss them sons of bitches out myself" said Ben. "No Ben I got this this is between me and that black whore and that white skanky bitch" said Amy. "Your call so anyway in a few minutes I am going to go to Ricky and Spencer's and help them solve the whole PSN Network issues they called while you were talking with Lauren and Madison" said Ben. "I fucking hate my life" said Amy. Amy leads against the wall and slides her back on the wall down to the floor and starts crying. "(Crying) I can't do this anymore" said Amy. "AWW baby" said Ben. Ben gets up and goes over to Amy and hugs her while she is still crying. "(Crying) My life has been turned into shit" said Amy. Ben takes deep breath and feels like it's the right moment. "Let's make a baby" said Ben. Amy stops crying. "Don't tease me" said Amy. "No I am serious I've always dreamed about making a baby since I was little and since we're about to be married we might as well make a baby" said Ben. "Ok" said Amy. "You want?" said Ben. "Yes" said Amy. "I love you Amy" said Ben. "I love you too Ben" said Amy. Amy and Ben starts passionately kissing each other and starts to get wild as they rub their arms around each other as Ben takes off Amy's shirt and her bra to expose her titties and just when Amy took off Ben's shirt he transforms into Adrian due to Amy fantasying about her while the lovemaking music from Devil's Advocate starts playing Amy starts smile when she sees Ben's form as Adrian as she smiles back at her and they start to kiss with passion and then Amy starts kissing her neck and sucks on Adrian's right titty and licks it when she is actually sucking on Ben's nipple and he laughs and so Amy removes Ben's pants and underwear and then turns around playfully still thinking he is Adrian and then picks up his foot as she is still fantasying about Adrian and starts licking and sucking his toes as the camera pans to Ben's form of Adrian throwing her head back to moan and then turns back to Ben's form laughing. "Baby what are you doing?" said Ben. Amy is a little dumbfounded as she snaps out of it. "You like?" said Amy. "Yes baby make love to me" said Ben. Amy lays on top of Ben kissing him on his lips while Ben takes off Amy's pants and underwear exposing her butt and just when Ben's form changes to Adrian Amy starts to fuck Ben as she would fuck Adrian but luckily Ben's dick manage to get inside of Amy's pussy due to Amy rubbing her pussy on Ben's crotch which is how his dick got inside her pussy and so when the lovemaking music blares the camera pans on top of Amy and Ben and just as Amy rocks Ben moaning with passion Ben's form constantly changes to Adrian's form to his normal form for instance when Amy's back covers the camera and then leaves it Ben would change to Adrian's form and it would keep going and going. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Amy gets up to throw her hand back and moans loudly as she places both of Ben's hands on her titties as Ben gets a little freaked out since Amy is acting strange during their lovemaking. "Hey Amy, Amy stop" said Ben. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. The lovemaking music stops as Ben came into Amy's pussy letting Ben signs heavily and Amy slowly falls on top of Ben and hold each other tight. "Baby where are you?" said Ben as he looks at Amy all weird. "I am right here" said Amy. "No, no you're not" said Ben.

Chapter 9: No More Sneaking Around

Later that day at Ricky's house Ben manage to meet up with Ricky and Spencer at the living room. "Alright guys this is pretty much like the whole thing with sneaking into the White House scenario but this time this is different" said Ricky. "As we all know that all 77 million users cannot go on their Playstation Network because someone is at the headquarters hacking it right now" said Spencer. "Then we must find a way to put an end to this, so how are we going to sneak in the headquarters this time?" said Ben. "Basically the same way how we snuck into the White House just stick together split up if necessary now come to my car we're heading there right now" said Spencer. "Wait on the way to the headquarters would you mind making a stop because I need to tell Amy something so she won't worry" said Ben. "Understood" said Spencer. "Just don't be long" said Ricky. At the bar Adrian is playing pool with her friend Aria Montgomery while Grace is just there to watch. "Wow I see you're getting better than me I see "said Aria. "Please I am always better than you" said Adrian. "You're just happy because you spent the night with that Amy girl huh" said Aria. "You better believe were up all night having sex mostly in my shower then we fucked all night in bed" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian when do you want us to do a threesome with her?" said Grace. "Pretty soon but I am still trying to get her mind off of Ben which I highly doubt that is going to happen" said Adrian as she shoots a ball into a pocket. "No offensive but your woman deserves better than that dorky Ben even Spencer don't like him that much but she said she is still cool to Ben since she is still dating his best friend" said Aria. "And ex boyfriend of Amy I should say" said Adrian. "Oh that too" said Aria. "Oh speak of the devil" said Grace as she sees Amy walking in the bar. "Oh what's sup Amy" said Adrian. Amy tilts her head by telling her to come follow her. "Excuse me ladies you go play pool with each other while I still have a score to settle" said Adrian. Adrian walks to Amy and then sneaks off to the closet. "Hmm so that is Amy huh" said Aria. "Yup that's her she is like a sister to me" said Grace. "To tell you the truth Amy does look pretty her and Adrian would make cute couple" said Aria. "You're gay too?" said Grace. "I've been with woman before but no I don't have a girlfriend I am dating a guy actually Ezra Fitz he used to be a teacher but quit just to be with me" said Aria. "AWW how sweet" said Grace. "So have you been with a woman?" said Aria. "No but I would like to know what it feels like but at some point Adrian will let me have sex with Amy by surprise" said Grace. Grace and Aria laughs until Grace sees Ben coming out of Ricky's car outside. "Oh shit" said Grace. "What?" said Aria. "Amy's boyfriend Ben is coming in here" said Grace. Aria and Grace sees Ben entering the bar. "So that's Ben" said Aria. "Yup that's him" said Grace. "Man Spencer was right he does look a little dorky" said Aria. "I'll be right back" said Grace. Grace runs off to the closet to get Amy and Adrian. In the closet Amy and Adrian are completely naked as Adrian rubs her pussy against Amy's pussy from behind and fucking her with passion. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy and Adrian. Grace walks in on Amy and Adrian during sex. "Grace what the fuck" said Adrian. "Sorry guys I hate to disturb ya'll passionate moments but Ben is here looking for Amy" said Grace. "(Gasp) Oh shit Ben what is he doing here and what does he want?" said Amy. "I don't know Aria and I seen him coming out of Ricky's car so you guys better hurry up and put ya'll clothes on before he catches ya'll" said Grace. Grace quickly leaves. "Wait a sec Grace knows about us?" said Amy. "I'll explain later go out the back door and we'll talk later ok" said Adrian. "Ok" said Amy. "I love you" said Adrian. "I love you too" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed as Amy picks up all of her clothes and rushed outside in the alley putting her clothes back on. At the bar Ben walks up to Grace and Aria. "Oh hey Grace and who might you be?" said Ben. "I'm Aria" said Aria. "Have you guys seen Amy around her sister Ashley said she might be here" said Ben. "(From behind) I'm right here Ben" said Amy. "Oh Amy" said Ben. Amy and Ben kissed each other. "I just came here to shoot some pool while you go get the Playstation Network back" said Amy. "Please do so Ezra can stop bitching about it" said Aria. "Ladies if ya'll mind" said Ben. "Okay" said Grace. Grace and Aria leaves Ben and Amy alone. "Sorry I came here unexpected but I just came to tell you that I don't know how long this is going to take but me Ricky and Spencer will do everything to get the PSN back up running again which is why I came here to let you know that our date is cancelled tonight but when I get home I'll let you know ok baby" said Ben. "Sweetie you could've just text me" said Amy. "I wanted to tell you in person just to see my beautiful woman and kiss your lips" said Ben. Amy and Ben were kissing each other until Ricky beeps the horn for him. "Sorry baby but I have to go or all is lost" said Ben. "Take care" said Amy. Ben leaves the bar and got in Ricky's car and then Ricky drives away.

Chapter 10: The PSN Headquarters Showdown

At the Playstation Network Headquarters and at the core room Sony is being tied up sitting on the chair watching Ocelot hacking the PSN Network. "You motherfucker with the white hair I order you to stop" said Sony. "That won't be necessary Sony I need you're customers information to keep my Big Shell business running" said Ocelot. "But you are aware that once my customers can't sign in the network I am going to wind up getting sued and worst of all I could get put out of business which means I will be no longer make anymore Playstation games and the release of Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2 will be canceled" said Sony. "That is my whole idea Mr. Sony you are technically selling your business to mines by transferring the PSN accounts information to me and oh look here according to my hacking device it's at 50% only 50 more to go and this headquarters will be powerless" said Ocelot. "Boss I hate to interrupt your moment but those fuckers that busted us at the White House are coming this way" said A. "How do you know that?" said Ocelot. "See for yourself" said A as A points at the TV where it shows Ricky Ben and Spencer getting out of the car. "Aw shit how they know we'd be here" said Ocelot. "It must've been all over the media by now" said A. "Fine just let them in and let us make it seem like that we're not expecting them" said Ocelot. "Do as you like I still have some unfinished business with Spencer" said A. At the entrance of the Playstation Network Headquarters Ricky Ben and Spencer walks near the door. "Alright this is the place all we need to do is find Sony and ask him to solve this hacking shit" said Spencer. Ricky Ben and Spencer goes into the headquarters. "Whoa nice digs" said Ben. "Yeah it's awesome I never been here before" said Ricky. "Neither have I and man I should've invite Amy to come with us she would've enjoyed this" said Ben. A security guard came to approach them. "Hello may I help you?" said security guard. "Hello my name is Spencer Hastings and this is my boyfriend Ricky Underwood and my best friend Ben Boykewich and we are looking for Sony because he is in danger well I am sure you are too because this headquarters is being hacked by someone and we need to speak with Sony right away" said Spencer. "Yeah a lot of people called or emailed us saying they can't log in so since you guys volunteered to help Sony he is in the Network Core room you go upstairs down the hall and to the left" said security guard. "Thanks come on guys" said Spencer. "Finally let's get this over with" said Ricky. "I hear you I can't wait to spend my time with my fiancée" said Ben. Ricky Ben and Spencer went upstairs down the hall and took a left and eventually made it to the door that says Network Core room. "Ok this must be it" said Ricky. "That didn't take that long" said Ben. "Of course not" said Ricky. Spencer knocks on the door and there was no answer. "AWW great we came all this way here and the motherfucker isn't even here" said Ricky. "SHHH wait a sec" said Spencer. Spencer sees that part of the doorknob has been blasted. "Damn someone must've shot the door open" said Spencer. Spencer opens the door and as they enter they see Sony tied up to the chair. "What the fuck" said Spencer. "Sony" said Ricky. "Quickly you must get out of here" said Sony. "No we're not letting you set there all tied up in a chair like this" said Spencer. Spencer goes over to Sony as Ricky gets distracted by Ocelot's hacking device which he sees stuck in the core and even Ben happens to noticed a piece of bullet that Ocelot shot at the door lying on the ground. "You seem like a hot lady but if you don't leave right now they'll kill us all" said Sony. Spencer tried to untie him from the chair. "There is no way we're letting this hackers get to you and my god this fucker tied you up tight" said Spencer. When Ricky goes over to look at Ocelot's hacking device he sees that the hacking device's scanner reads 60% and he manage to realized what it was. "Holy fuck" said Ricky. Just as Ricky tries to take the hacking device out of the core Sony watches this behind Spencer and cries out. "Wait look out!" said Sony. Ricky turns around as Ocelot quickly shows out of nowhere and hits Ricky in his face with his revolver knocking him to the floor. "Ricky" said Ben. Ben tries to help Ricky up but is held at gunpoint by Makarov. "AH, AH, AH I cannot allow you to go any further" said Makarov. Ben raises his hands up. "Oh shit" said Ben. Spencer still struggles to untie Sony from the chair until A sneaks from behind Spencer and pointed a gun right at her head as she felt it. "Stop right there and don't you fucking move" said A. Spencer turns around to see A and raises her hands up. "A" said Spencer. "Alas so we meet again Ricky Ben and Spencer you guys look so surprised to find out that we're the hackers but let's just say ya'll 3 motherfuckers going to pay for ruining my plans to shut down the Internet for good" said Ocelot. Ricky gets up. "What do you want Ocelot?" said Ricky. "Same thing you want sir I want everything" said Ocelot. Ricky quickly pulls out his gun and points it at Ocelot's face. "Would that include a bullet from this gun?" said Ricky. "Go ahead and shoot the best thing about being me there's so many me's" said Ocelot. Ocelot disarms Ricky by snatching his gun and takes the clip out to empty the bullets and held him at gunpoint. "Gotcha" said Ocelot. "Fuck I should've shot you when I had the chance" said Ricky. "Now you know why they call me revolver" said Ocelot. Ben is still being held at gunpoint by Makarov while A has something in mind. "Well we meet again Spencer" said A. "Yeah what its to you ass wipe?" said Spencer. "Between you and me we have a score to settle now come with me" said A. A grabs Spencer by her arm and drags her. "Ricky" said Spencer. "Hey you black motherfucker you better not do anything stupid to Spencer you hear me" said Ricky. Ricky tries to go over to A to save Spencer but Ocelot pressures Ricky with his revolver and threatens him. "Help Ricky save me" said Spencer. "You better not fuck with my girlfriend you pussy ass motherfucker" said Ricky. "Let her go you dick" said Ben. Makarov also pressures Ben by pointing a gun at him. "Zip it you white motherfucker that goes for you too" said Makarov . A drags Spencer out of the core room. "So Ocelot what should we do with these intruders?" said Makarov. "Let them sit by Sony and watch me as I continue to hack this son of a bitch and wow 70% we're getting warmer" said Ocelot.

Chapter 11: A Score To Settle With Spencer

The scene switches to the hallway as A continues to drag Spencer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH stop it, stop it" said Spencer. Spencer manage to yanks her arm from A. "Stop it you're just a prick" said Spencer. Spencer kicks A in the leg and tries to run back into the core room but A pulls her back and then takes her to the women's bathroom and threw Spencer against the wall and falls on the floor and as Spencer gets back up A locks the women's bathroom while Spencer has a pissed off look on her face and charges at A. "Die you motherfucker" said Spencer. "Quick decision" said A. Before Spencer could attack A, A ultimately punches her and falls backwards to the floor and this time A jumps on top of Spencer stopping her from getting back up while Spencer screams for help and struggling to fight A. "AHHHHHHHH get off of me" said Spencer. Spencer hit A in the face as A grabbed both of her arms and manage to sustains her as Spencer cries. "Let go of me" said Spencer. "Now maybe if you stop acting like a fucking bitch for once I will reveal to you why am I doing this to you and what is the whole plot of me doing this to you" said A. "You better tell me something" said Spencer. "First of all I am not what you think meaning Ocelot is unaware I am only here to do my own personal part and not his" said A. "What are you talking about?" said Spencer. "My name isn't A but you have to promise me once I let you go you won't do anything stupid" said A. "Ok I promise" said Spencer. A gets up off of Spencer and take off the black mask and removes the black cloak and reveals to be Mona Vanderwall leaving Spencer shocked. "Mona Vanderwall no this can't be, you were A all this time" said Spencer. Mona posses in a sexy style wearing hear Hawaiian shirt and her black sweat jeans. "I am glad that you remembered me Spencer" said Mona. "Of course you are Hannah's best friend" said Spencer. "Yes you see I knew you would be shocked to see who I am really am" said Mona. "I know the fact that you are not an evil person but what I want to know is why have you been sending me and my friend's bad messages and why are you joining forces with Revolver Ocelot?" said Spencer. "Well this is a long story but I have been jealous of you for some time now you have been in relationships and I haven't been in a relationship and I always want to have sex with someone but I never did but you had sex before" said Mona. "Ok but that shouldn't be the reason to join Ocelot and try to screw us over" said Spencer. "That is because you are not letting me finish well I might as well get to the point then" said Mona. Mona slowly gets down and lays on top of Spencer staring at her eyes. "I had a crush on you for some time now" said Mona. "(Shocked) Mona you know I am not gay" said Spencer. Spencer gets freaked out a bit. "The truth is that when you dated Toby I had fantasying dreams about you we would have sex totally naked and we both enjoy it so I prayed that you and Toby were going to break up and ya'll broke up so I was nervous and going to tell you how I really feel about you but then you started dating Ricky just like that you met a guy from Facebook and you suck his dick everyday ever since ya'll met I was heartbroken so then I decided to join Ocelot and help him trying to shut down the Internet just to be close to you so Ocelot thinks I am going to kill you but that is not going to happen right now the time has finally come I am finally going to get what I was dreaming for a long time is to have sex with you Spencer Hastings" said Mona. "I'll never have sex with you Mona" said Spencer. "You'll do anything for Ricky and your friends right?" said Mona. Mona gently rubs Spencer's face. "Think what you want Mona but I love Ricky with all my heart I am into men I don't love girls like that it's disgusting" said Spencer. "But I love you so much Spencer" said Mona. "I am sorry to break your heart but I am not gay and I do not plan to have sex with you never" said Spencer. "But you don't have a choice but if you have sex with me then I'll stop sending threatening messages and then I'll stop joining forces with Ocelot and most of all I'll even stop him from hacking the PSN Network" said Mona. "You'll do that Mona?" said Spencer. "See you'll do anything for world kind but remember Spencer I want to help out to so let's hurry and enjoy the moment" said Mona. Mona holds Spencer's head and deeply kisses her lips but Spencer doesn't kiss her back. "Oh ok I see how it is well it was worth a shot but I'll guess I'll work for Ocelot some more and help him hack the PSN Network" said Mona. Mona gets up off of Spencer and pretends to walk away playing hard to get until Spencer feels like she is making a tough decision and doesn't have a choice. "Wait" said Spencer. "Yes?" said Mona. "Come here" said Spencer as she waves both of her hands telling her to come forth. "Ah you did the right thing" said Mona. Spencer lays flat on the floor allowing Mona to lay on top of Spencer rubbing her face. "My dreams has finally come true I knew this day would come sooner or later" said Mona. "Look just fuck me already" said Spencer. "I love to" said Mona.

Chapter 12: A Tense Moment

A drumbeat tension music starts playing as Spencer and Mona kissing each other on the lips wildly while Spencer rubs Mona's back. The scene switches back to the core room where Ricky and Ben are tied up to the chair along with Sony as all of them are held gunpoint while Ocelot continues to hack the network as the scanner on the screen shows 80% and then Ricky and Ben struggles to untie themselves. Back at the women's bathroom Mona sits up to take her shirt off and her bra exposing her titties. "Now take yours off" said Mona. Spencer takes her shirt off including her bra exposing her titties as Mona squeezes Spencer's titties and Spencer lets out a brief moan. At the core room the hacking device's scanner is at 85% now. "Everybody thirsty I hope you all very fucking thirsty" said Ocelot. The drumbeat music gets a little crazier as it takes us back in the women's bathroom as Mona removes Spencer's pants and her underwear and she is completely naked. "I feel very uncomfortable" said Spencer. "SHHHH" said Mona. Mona grabs both of Spencer's hands and places them on her hips while Spencer removes Mona's pants and her underwear and both of them are completely naked and the next thing we knew Mona starts rubbing her pussy against Spencer's pussy as she gets surprised. "OOOOH, OOOH, OH" said Spencer. At the core room the hacking device scanner now reads 90% while Ricky and Ben attempts to untie themselves from the chair. "Escape and I'll shall have both of your heads" said Makarov. Now the drumbeat music gets too wild as the scene switches back to the women's bathroom as Spencer and Mona continues to have sex with Mona rocking Spencer hard. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer. Mona continues to slide her pussy back and forth against Spencer's pussy hitting the spot. "(Orgasm Moan) Don't stop" said Spencer. The scene then switches to see that the hacking device is now at 95% as it is getting close to the PSN to be put out of business and we go back to the woman's bathroom and this time Spencer lays on top of Mona and kisses her roughly on her lips and starts rubbing her pussy against Mona's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer and Mona. "Oh Mona don't stop" said Spencer. Mona then turns Spencer over and starts kissing her back and holds both of her hips in the air as Mona begins to suck Spencer's butt and then licks her butt hole as well. "OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHH" said Spencer. The scene quickly changes to the device scanner and it's at 97% and then back in the bathroom Spencer and Mona does a 69 as they are sucking each other's pussies trying to get each other to cum and few moments later Spencer lays flat on her back while Mona lays on top of her and then picks up Mona a bit and holds her tight to rub her pussy against Spencer's pussy as the music gets loud and crazy the device scanner is at 98% while Spencer and Mona give it to each other hard. "OHHHH, OHH, OH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHH" said Spencer. Spencer and Mona eventually and finally came into each other's pussies as Mona throws her head back and gets up on both feet with pleasure dropping Spencer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Mona. Spencer falls on the ground on her back in slow motion while Mona let's out a roar. "What the fuck" said Spencer. "How was it Spencer?" said Mona. "Different" said Spencer. "I knew you like it come on let's hurry and get dressed and I'll help your friends as I promised" said Mona. "Ok yeah let's" said Spencer. "Can I have one kiss" said Mona. Spencer and Mona are kissing each other. "No time for that now" said Spencer. "I love you Spencer" said Mona. "I love you too Mona" said Spencer.

Chapter 13: No More Hacking

At the core room Ricky and Ben are still struggling to untie themselves as the scanner is at 99%. "HA, HA, HA, HA 1 more percentage to go and this pussy ass Playstation Network and its headquarters can go suck Michael Jackson's dick in heaven because I have won" said Ocelot. "That's what you think you naïve fucker" said Mona. "What" said Ocelot. Spencer and Mona burst into the room as Spencer tackles Ocelot and by the time the device was going to hit 100% Mona takes out the hacking device out of the network core and smashes it ruining Ocelot's plan. "NOOOOOO A what the fuck" said Ocelot. Ocelot gets up and pushes Spencer aside and confronts Mona. "A what fuck I was this close to bring my business back" said Ocelot. Spencer goes over to Ben Ricky and Sony to untie them from their chair. "I hate to say this but your jig is up" said Mona. "What are you talking about ?"said Ocelot. Ben Ricky Spencer and Sony came to intervene as Makarov just stood and watches the confrontation. "She means to say that your plan is a failure once again Revolver Ocelot" said Ricky. "Besides prick my real name is Mona Vanderwall and the only reasoned I joined just to get close to Spencer" said Mona. "Um Mona" said Spencer. "So you are a traitor all this time I was wondering why you wanted to go after Spencer so bad" said Ocelot. "This PSN Headquarters would've been put out of business if me and Spencer didn't have sex in the women's bathroom" said Mona. "You fucking whore" said Ocelot. "Mona" said Spencer. "(Laughs) Sorry to say this Mona but you must be drunk (Laughs) my girlfriend isn't gay and besides she'll never have sex with you (To Spencer) right" said Ricky. "I did what I had to do Ricky it was the only way I could talk Mona into ditching Ocelot and save this headquarters" said Spencer. "Ocelot I'll be heading off to the Big Shell I'll see you later after you vow for revenge" said Makarov. Makarov leaves the room as the dramatic music plays as Ricky has a discouraged look on his face. "Oh BOO HOO is the man going to cry because she cheated on him" said Ocelot. "Shut up Ocelot listen I know Spencer didn't mean to break my heart but you also manipulated her to join you just to screw us over but thank goodness for Spencer technically she saved us from your bullshit and hacking our PSN accounts like what the fuck dude" said Ricky. "Maybe my work here is done you can have your stupid PSN accounts but mark my words at some point I'll haunt you motherfuckers" said Ocelot. Ocelot leaves the headquarters. "Ok Sony all you have to do now is just recover the core in order to get our PSN accounts back" said Spencer. "Sure will do" said Sony. "And Ricky I am sorry for having sex with Mona I didn't even want to either" said Spencer. "Hey it's ok sweetheart" said Ricky. Ricky and Spencer were kissing each other as Mona watches Ricky and Spencer kiss. "Hey Mona you may have fucked my woman but I'll let it slide" said Ricky. "And I'll find you a hot girlfriend" said Spencer. "You'll do that Spencer?" said Mona. "It's a date" said Spencer. "Thanks Spencer" said Mona. "You're welcome my friend" said Spencer. Spencer and Mona hugs. "I just love happy endings" said Ben. "We might as well stay here and help Sony recover the PSN before we leave" said Spencer. "I'll call Amy and tell her our date is canceled then" said Ben. And thus Ben Ricky Spencer and Mona stays with Sony to help him recover the Playstation Network.

Chapter 14: A Makeup For An Hot Date

Later it is nighttime now and at Adrian's room in her bedroom Amy and Adrian are completely naked lying on the bed kissing each other. "Yes tonight is your lucky night I get to spend another night with you since Ben called and canceled his date" said Amy. "Yeah that makes me very happy but still we need to be more careful next time" said Adrian. "I know I am sorry I just enjoying having sex with you all the time and I just couldn't help it and besides I did promise I'll have sex with you again tonight" said Amy as she kisses Adrian's lips. "Just you and me forever" said Adrian. "I guess you can say that maybe I'll break up with Ben and tell him I am not ready for a relationship and then come back to you but Adrian I have to think this through though" said Amy. "I understand" said Adrian. "Alright so for now let's have some hot sex" said Amy. "Now you're talking" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and continues to have sex all night long. (The End)


End file.
